1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an adapter for providing electrical power from a welding machine, and more particularly to apparatus for connecting a conventional three-prong electrical receptacle to a welding machine's output lead and ground lead to make it possible to couple an electrical 110 to 125 volt type plug to a welding machine's output.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are many problems a welder must face when constructing a building, one of which is finding a source of electrical power for his power hand tools. Usually, sources of standard 110 to 125 volt electrical power are hundreds of feet away from where the welder is working. Attempts have been made to alleviate this problem by putting a standard 110 to 125 volt receptacle on the welding machine itself, but the welder is usually so far away from the machine that an extension cord has to be run between the welding machine and where the welder is actually working. It is the purpose of this invention to eliminate the need for an extension cord and to provide a convenient electrical plug receptacle for the welder.